


[Podfic] whatever you want (but you're gonna have to ask me)

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Download Available, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a fantastic boyfriend and absolutely no sex life. He is not okay with this. (Or, the implementation of Stiles' Secret Seduction Plan™)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] whatever you want (but you're gonna have to ask me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [whatever you want (but you're gonna have to ask me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519188) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



Cover Art provided by the ever-perfect Reena Jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BTeen%20Wolf%5D%20Whatever%20You%20Want%20.mp3) | **Size:** 22 MB | **Duration:** 00:23:17
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BTeen%20Wolf%5D%20Whatever%20You%20Want%20%28but%20you%27re%20gonna%20have%20to%20ask%20me%29.m4b) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 00:23:17

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
